


Au revoir, mon Capitaine!

by starprise_entership



Series: Slices of Life (Enterprise D) [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Q is a dramatic theatre gay, onesided relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Q has a flair for dramatic exits.





	Au revoir, mon Capitaine!

“As I’ve said time and time again,” Picard lectured, a stern edge to his voice, “get off my ship, Q!” He got up from his chair, crossing his arms. “Or would you rather we find some way to force you to leave?”

“Oh,” Q sneered, “where’s the gratitude?”

“Gratitude for the danger you brought to this ship?” Picard stepped around the table. “Certainly there’s nothing to be grateful about that.”

Q sighed. “Temper has always been your weakness, Jean-Luc.” With a swift movement, he yanked at Picard’s collar, bringing him to eye level. “If you don’t remember, I did happen to save the ship, and the thousands of mortal lives by dragging your ship out of the line of fire.”

“Out of the pan and into the fire!” Picard pointed out. “That star could have burnt us to a crisp.”

“Except it didn’t.” Q stated his point. “I saved you from that too.”

“You were the one who dragged us into the battle with the Romulans in the first place!” Picard yelled, hand closing over Q’s wrist. “Unhand me at once.”

“You’re the one giving the orders around here,” remarked Q, and he leaned forward to give the Captain a gracious peck on the lips before releasing him. Delighted to hear the grunt of protest from the now disgruntled man standing before him, Q decided it was his time to take his leave.

“I’ll be back, Jean-Luc,” sighed Q in a mockingly wistful manner, adding, “don’t you forget about me.”

“Get. Off. My. Ship.” Picard shouted, indignant. He could feel the blood and rage rising to his cheeks, and it took all the resolve in the world not to smack the hell out of the omnipotent entity.

Q finished with a bow, true to his dramatic nature. “Au revoir, mon Capitaine!” Q addressed Picard, in his native language. A split second later, a blinding light filled the room, and when it cleared there was one less person standing in the ready room.

The chime at the door sounded. “Come,” ordered Picard, attempting to regain his composure as he sank back into his chair.

His first in command stepped in. “Is he gone?” Riker asked.

“You just missed him,” said Picard.

“And if I may speak candidly, sir?”

“Do go on.”

Riker gave a knowing smile. “I think we know where all the rose bushes on the bridge came from.”

“You know, Number One,” Picard started, “there’s two things I’ve learned from this prior conversation with Q. One, Q isn’t as adamant towards using human gestures as he thinks he is, no matter how mocking and childish those gestures might be. Two,” he paused, “is that we’ll never be able to get rid of him, will we?”

“I can’t say for sure,” confirmed Riker. “I suppose you now have a not-so-secret admirer, if I would put it that way.”

The Captain snorted, trying to suppress his embarrassment. “Get back to your post, Commander,” he ordered, and for a while he sat at his desk and contemplated how on earth he had come to earn the status of ‘Q’s favourite human plaything’.

 


End file.
